


Aboveness

by CoralFlowerNSFW (CoralFlower)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Consent Issues, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, POV Eridan Ampora, POV Second Person, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Quadrant Confusion, Tentabulges, but nothing non or dubconney happens here, i tagged consent issues because one character has trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerNSFW
Summary: Big. She’s big. Nobody could deny that. She’s big and huge and so smug you could probably die right now. But her hand in your hair is sostrong, and she’s owning it, stepping all over you like you’re meant to be on the floor, kneeling for her. She calls you purple, and it makes you somad, you could rip her hair out and punch her in the face, but her hand on your horn is so casuallytherethat you know you won’t even try, because even though you definitely don’tbelongunder her, you like being here, doing this, letting her do this to you. Because it’s fun, letting her bulge squirm all the way into your mouth, and maybe you like glaring up at her as she presses her heel into your crotch and god it shouldn’t be as hot as it is.





	Aboveness

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on January 26th, 2016.

Big. She’s big. Nobody could deny that. She’s big and huge and so smug you could probably die right now. But her hand in your hair is so _strong_ , and she’s owning it, stepping all over you like you’re meant to be on the floor, kneeling for her. She calls you purple, and it makes you so _mad_ , you could rip her hair out and punch her in the face, but her hand on your horn is so casually _there_ that you know you won’t even try, because even though you definitely don’t _belong_ under her, you like being here, doing this, letting her do this to you. Because it’s fun, letting her bulge squirm all the way into your mouth, and maybe you like glaring up at her as she presses her heel into your crotch and god it shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

She’s just tugged you in and pushed you down with a foot on your shoulder, and you already know how this’ll end, with you swallowing her material and cumming in your pants and she won’t even try to actually pail you because despite how much she hates you she understands how boundaries work, just like you respect her need for this thing you do to be secret, even though you’d love to shout it from the rooftops and rub her face in it every chance you get (because usually she’s the one rubbing your face in things, literally, like her nook).

Her hand in your hair tightens, and you automatically let your mouth hang open as she guides her bulge in, and you feel your facial fins flaring out as your eyelids droop. She’s being surprisingly gentle this time, and you don’t know if you like it or hate her more for it.

It definitely pulls an embarrassingly submissive chitter from your throat, though, the kind that says she could do anything she wants to you right now and it wouldn’t even occur to you to protest. You feel your face flushing violet, but she pulls you down further before you can really feel all that embarrassed, and her bulgetip tickles the back of your throat. You shudder and chirr in a frequency that only Karkat’s ever heard before. You can’t even look up at her, you can’t meet her eyes, you can only squeeze yours shut and just let go, let yourself make noises you never intended for her to hear, and shudder apart in her hands. Your nose hits her skin and you whimper around her, you feel in your throat the way it makes her twitch. She lets go of one of your horns and starts to place her hand on your neck, but her fingers dip under your scarf in a way you _really_ don’t like-- you try to flinch away and she hesitates, eventually just sticking her thumb under in the front, which still makes you whine uncertainly, but she makes a derisive sound from above you and tells you to hush, that she doesn’t plan on fucking with your gills-- yet. And at that point you’ve relaxed again because now she knows exactly what it is you aren’t okay with (you trust her to avoid it) and the ‘yet’ was just posturing anyway. Besides, it’s kind of thrilling, her hand on your neck and her bulge down your throat, and she squeezes-- you shudder, hard, and choke on a moan as you reach your first peak and it’s kind of embarrassing but also ridiculously exhilarating, the way she presses down harder and moves you back and forth just the slightest bit in a way that just screams out the fact that she knows you like it.

God, do you like it, the power you have in this situation, able to make her tense up with the slightest movement of your tongue, make her let out that growl she does whenever you let her bulge near your teeth, but your favorite part is probably that you can tell her to stop whenever and you don’t even have to tell her why.

She lets go of your throat to let you breathe, and this surprises you (though on reflection it really shouldn’t). You chirp in a way that truly isn’t exactly excusable-- it’s one of those that puts the user leagues below whoever they’re addressing, the kind that someone would use when simultaneously expressing appreciation towards AND apologising for wasting the time of somebody with an enourmous amount of power over their life.

Which is why she just lets go of you and looks at you in this shocked way you don’t like, like she’s almost concerned but mostly really, really confused.

“Fuck,” you mutter. “That wwas-- I didn’t mean that.”

And her hand slides up your neck to cup your cheek. You jerk away reflexively, and then change your mind, leaning back into it with a chitter.

And then you change your mind again. You reach up to swat her hand away.

“Quit tippin’ pale, Vvris, I’m fine.”

“Eridan,” she begins, voice uncertain, and you shiver, because she usually doesn’t call you that. “I don’t think I can keep going pitch right now.”

“Wwe can stop,” you say, and she smirks at you, but it’s almost kind, nothing like before. One of her hands smoothes over your hair and your eyes slip shut. 

“That’s my line,” she says, amusement in her voice. “Um. We don’t have to stop. If you wanna keep going... but it wouldn’t be black right now, is what I’m saying.”

“U-um,” you stutter out, voice embarrassingly high, and open your eyes to stare at her hand, the one that’s holding her bulge back. “Wwould wwe still do the pitch stuff? Or--”

“I don’t know...” Vriska says, drawing out the W sound in the word _know_ , almost like she’s copying how you say it. “I sort of want to tug you up here and lay you down and put my fingers in you, frankly. I just wanna-- sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?”

“A little,” you admit, sort of overwhelmed by what she’s saying. The two of you haven’t flipped flushed before, because she has Terezi and you’ve got Karkat, but the way she’s looking at you right now-- you could see it happening, if things were different. And that’s scary. “Um. This wwould be a one time thing?” 

“Yeah,” she says, and you shake your head. 

“No, then. Not-- not that I _wwant_ more, but I don’t wwanna try it if-- wwell, you knoww.”

“I knoww,” she says. “Well. Until next time?”

“Until next time,” you agree, pulling away to compose yourself. She smirks at you, and it’s a little closer to pitch than before, but still not quite there. You smirk back, curling your lip to let your teeth show, and she rolls her eyes, somehow a mixture of affection and derision. It’s disorienting.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
